Breeze in the Heather
by Silverwillow of the Freljord
Summary: Once I was banished, I realised I loved her. I will do anything to get her heart back, even if it kills me. Rated T because it's Warriors. Adopted Story from EradinSkyleaf!


"From now on, you are stripped from your warrior status. You are a disgrace of this Clan for supporting the Dark Forest cause." Onestar hisses to me. He beckons to Heathertail and Whitetail. "Lead this traitor to the end of the border." The warriors obey and I search in Heathertail's gaze, finding it impassive as ever.

"Wait!" A new voice pierces through the haze in my mind. It's my mother, Nightcloud.

"You can't exile my son when he's always mistreated here! It's your fault!" Her gaze scorches my father's, who barely flinches.

"I never admitted I hated him, I never wanted to hurt him, he made his own choice." He says levelly, and I feel my hate for him rise.

"Flatten your fur, you rabbit-brain." I hear a hiss, and it's Heathertail's.

Onestar gestures for them to escort me as I watch Nightcloud fight. Warriors pin her down and I turn forward, head down.

When we finally reach the border, away from the Clans, I sit down. Whitetail gives me a sharp glance before sprinting down the hill. Heathertail lingers.

"Breezepelt, you're an idiot."

"I know. And I realised at the moment when Onestar decided my fate, I loved you."

Heathertail makes a pained face.

"I loved you once." Is all she says as she sprints down the hill, towards the camp. I slowly turn, and I will vow, I will redeem myself. I will win her heart back. Even if it kills me.

* * *

><p>I have lingered around WindClan for about three moons now. Rogue scents have been called at Gatherings that I've secretly watched. I watch as Heathertail runs, strong and lithe across the moor. I watch as she patrols our territory. She returns, with a strong smell of heather and wind as she walks near me, crouching in the rushes and heather.<p>

One day, the temptation is too good to resist. She patrols by _herself._ I follow her to the ThunderClan border, to see she's all wrapped up in a meeting with a ThunderClan tom. It's a black-and-white tom. He's good looking, I guess. Strong and well-muscled. It's Toadstep. I guess if you can't have Lionblaze, this is the next best bachelor.

I hiss quietly as I hear her purr resonate in my ears.

"I love you so, so much." She whispers.

"And I you." He murmurs back as they start chasing each other. I remember how me and Heathertail use to do that.

"I wish you were in ThunderClan."

"I wish you were in WindClan." Whispers are shared between them as finally, Heathertail finally leaves. Once I'm sure she's gone, I unsheath my claws and follow Toadstep. I finally lunge for him, and pin him down, claws at his throat.

"Don't get near my she-cat ever again." I hiss as Toadstep's fear are replaced by indignation.

"It's not my fault, you are an exile. Just try to win her over again. I cannot control my feelings." As he explodes upwards. I am thrown off him with surprising force.

"If you tell anyone."

"I'll pay, yeah, yeah." He snorts as he pushes his way through the brush.

The life of a rogue has taken its toll on me. I am no longer the lithe and swift warrior of WindClan. I'm a skinny excuse for a cat. In green-leaf, I should be well-muscled. Right now? My muscles have wasted, died by the lack of exercise. I'm so hungry, lucky to even catch a mouse or rabbit if I'm lucky.

* * *

><p>I sneak into the WindClan camp. I want to watch a ceremony. My apprentice, Boulderpaw, has been apprenticed to Sedgewhisker. Today is their warrior ceremony. Furzepaw and Boulderpaw pad up to Onestar.<p>

"I, Onestar of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

"Furzepaw, Boulderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

They grey-and-white apprentice nods.

"I do."

"I do." Boulderpaw's voice has gone deeper than when I had last seen him.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Furzepaw, from this moment on, you will be Furzetuft! StarClan honors your enthusiasm and your swiftness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

"Boulderpaw, from this moment on, you will be know as Boulderpelt! StarClan honors your quick-thinking and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

They both lick Onestar's shoulder respectively. I growl again as Heathertail flicks her tail over both of the new warriors.

Heathertail then heads over to the fresh-kill pile. I sneak to above the ridge of the camp and let out a soft hiss. Her head snaps up from the rabbit she was about to pick. I know she sees me as I run, relishing in the wind in my fur, and my muscles stretching and crunching together. I hear her sweet scent wafting towards me as I finally settle at the edge of the stream.

"Breezepelt?" She pants as she gazes at me.

"The one and only." I say cockily, whipping my tail.

"Why are you here?" She cocks her head to one side, confused.

"Why are you breaking the Warrior Code and seeing Toadstep?" I ask casually, but I see her flinch.

"Don't hurt him!" She meows frantically. "Did you?"

"No." She sighs in relief.

"But I could." Her breathing hitches.

"Don't!" She whispers, tears beginning to form.

"Then let me have another chance." I am treading on dangerous territory here. "Persuade Onestar to let me in."

"I'll try. Don't you want the reason I'm seeing him?" Heathertail presses as I am about to leap over the stream.

"Because he reminds you of me." I muse as I leap over the stream. I glance back over my shoulder, to see Heathertail still there, and nodding. She then turns and sprints with her speed back to camp. I slowly turn around, before scenting the squirrel scent of ThunderClan. _Fox-dung!_ I curse as I am surrounded by a patrol. It consists of Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and _him._

I look at all three cats impassively.

"Hello, Toadstep." I say with disguised malice. He obviously caught it.

"Breezepelt."

"What are you doing on our terriotory, Breezepelt?" Lionblaze asks. I see he has a protective gaze, and I realise that Cinderheart's belly is rounder.

"I am just a loner now, dear brother." I meow politely. "By the way Toadstep, she's safe."

"Who is she?" Lionblaze demands as I just shake my head.

"It may or may not be a loner, rogue, or enemy clan cat. It might be your Clan as well." I say mysteriously, not giving any hints.

Lionblaze swings his amber gaze to fix on Toadstep.

"Tell us later." He growls then faces me again, his claws unsheathing.

"Woah! As I said, I'm just a loner!" I say hastily. _If I die now, I have no chance with Heathertail._

"It still gives us the right to chase you out." Cinderheart's clear meow pierces my thoughts as they give chase to me. Lionblaze catches up as he gives me a warning bite on my neck, not deep, and it didn't draw blood. I snarl at him and throw him off, attacking Cinderheart.

"No!" He screeches as I bowl her over. He charges into me, pinning me down. He rakes me with his hindlegs over and over, my fur ripping out. I finally feel his grip falter and slip out. I inspect my scratches and see that all of them are shallow, blood already stopping it's own flow.

I leap back over the stream, some blood dripping in. I give a glance over my shoulder, seeing Lionblaze's golden fur, and Cinderheart's smoky shape. Toadstep is a little bit in front of her, his tail in front of her, as if I'm about to attack her.

"Congratulations!" I sneer as I follow Heathertail's scent. I hear him yowl after me.

"Stay away from my family, and my Clan!"

I finally make it to the camp as I take my usual posistion on listening what's happening inside the camp, on the ridge. I smirk at my idiot brother as I settle down to listen to the mottled brown tabby tom. I see Heathertail there, her pleading gaze on her leader as well as her father, as Onestar's thoughtful eyes are replaced by decision. I am just in time to hear Onestar's judgemental meow. I lick my scratches as I listen.

"Fine. Bring Breezepelt back. I allow him one, last chance. But do not think that he will be trusted immediately, my daughter."

**A/N: This is an adopted story from EradinSkyleaf. Hantanyel/Ni'Lassu Eradin! I hope I got it right since this is my first adoption. Hantanyel and Ni'Lassu means thank you... if you forgot again xD Yes, Onestar's daughter is Heathertail with Whitetail as the mother.**


End file.
